


When I Hear Your Voice, I Know I'm Finally Free

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Minor Tarlos (I had to), Mutual Pining, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Five phone calls between Buck and Eddie, the last of which changes everything.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 34
Kudos: 507





	When I Hear Your Voice, I Know I'm Finally Free

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize it until I was trying to name the fic, but this is essentially based on Marshmello's Here With Me, and I think it goes quite well together. So maybe give that a listen.

Eddie Diaz has just carried his son to bed after cutting their standard friday night tv marathon short.

It's not that Eddie called it a night because they were finished or the hour was unreasonable. No, Christopher had fallen asleep less than halfway through their _first_ screening of the night, Jurassic Park. To be fair, Eddie is surprised the kid made it even that far after the school field trip they'd attended during the day.

The exhausted homeowner starts in on washing the dishes left from dinner. He thinks about how great his son is doing considering all they've been through in the past year or so. He thinks about the school Chris is attending and how they've been helping with not just his son's trauma recovery, but his own. He thinks about how, for once, things are really looking up.

Eddie's just rinsing of the last couple dishes when a vibration from his right stirs him from his thoughts.

He smiles down at his phone as he sees the familiar face of his smiling blonde coworker pop up on the screen. It's a selfie that the younger man had taken with Eddie's phone, and when Eddie found it later, he just had to make it his best friend's contact photo. He turns off the water and dries his hands before swiping the answer icon on his phone.

"Hey Buck. You so sad about missing movie night that you gotta call right in the middle of it?"

_"Oh, sorry man."_ Bucks voice is sincerely apologetic when he answers Eddie. _"I thought maybe you were done with the first movie and I could ask Chris about his field trip. I can let you go, though."_

"Nah, I'm kidding, man." Eddie's chest constricts at the idea of Buck calling to ask his son about his day. He pinches the phone between his shoulder and ear as he tidies up and flicks the lights off. He shuffles back to the living room where the TV is still playing on mute. "Chris sacked out _hard_ like... twenty minutes into the movie. Didn't even wake up when I carried him to his room."

_"Aw, poor guy. I take it the trip was a success, then?"_

"Oh yeah. He loved it." Eddie grabs the remote and switches back to the netflix screen. "I'm sure he'll talk your ear off about it next time you come over. Be prepared to learn all about cephalopods."

_"Yeah!"_ Buck's voice comes out raspy and he clears his throat before speaking up. _"Yeah, no, I am. I'm looking forward to it. I'm pretty jealous you guys got to go. I've never been to the Long Beach Aquarium."_

"Yeah?" Eddie flips through new shows on Netflix and hums in thought. "I guess you, Chris and I will have to go together sometime."

There's silence on the other end of the line for a little bit longer than expected, and Eddie furrows his brow and checks the screen to make sure he hadn't dropped the call.

"Buck?" Eddie prompts, his focus on the Netflix menu waning. "You there?"

_"Yeah, I'm here, man."_ Buck sighs, and Eddie hears someone shouting and laughing from far away in the firehouse, maybe Chimney, from the sound of it. _"I'm just walking down the stairs, sorry. But yeah! Yeah, I'd love to go with you guys. I'm sure there's plenty you guys didn't get to see, right?"_

"Yeah, for sure. And they have new exhibits all the time." Eddie relaxes and smiles to himself at how happy Buck sounds at the idea of spending time with them. Christopher adores Buck, and it's clear that the man returns the sentiment. "Anyway, how is work? I haven't had 72 hours off in a long time. It feels strange. Like I'm out of the loop, almost. Did anyone quit? Any fights? Drama?"

Buck laughs softly on the other end of the line.

_"I mean… I would tell you that it's been slow, but I don't want to jinx it."_

"Yeah. Better not." Eddie laughs along with him. "I'm about to start a new show on Netflix. Any recommendations?"

_"Uh, I think Hen was saying she started the new season of Sex Education and it was hilarious."_

Buck coughs into the phone and then there's the sound of a truck door closing. Eddie pictures the blonde man sitting in an empty fire truck by himself, just to get some privacy while he talks to Eddie aimlessly. A warmth blooms in his chest as he imagines it, and that might be to blame for the sentimental response he gives.

"Yeah, I don't wanna watch it without you, though." Eddie bites his lip at the admission. "I mean, since we suffered the second hand embarrassment of the first season together and all? Gotta stick together for that show."

Buck's responding laugh is loud and mirth-filled but comes out choked off, as well.

_"Yeah alright."_ He can practically hear Buck's smile, and his own cheeks hurt at the light words. _"You could watch Umbrella Academy, like I've been nagging you to for pretty much… ever."x_

"You know what?" Eddie snorts. "I will. I'm gonna start it right now, and I'll text you after the first episode and let you know whether or not I'm as invested as you swear I will be."

_"Sounds like a plan."_ Buck chuckles and the alarm goes off the same moment, muted by the truck's cabin. _"Hey, gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Don't forget that text. I'm holding you to it."_

The call ends before Eddie can even respond to be safe out there. He worries no matter what when Buck is out there without him. Before he can stress too much about why that is, he queues up the show that Buck has been nagging him to catch up on and hits play.

*****

Buck calls Eddie from his hotel room as soon as they get to Vegas. Maddie had suggested a group trip for her birthday to a small music festival in the party city, and Buck has been stoked to go when Eddie was coming too, but Christopher had come down with the flu right before the trip.

"How is the patient?" Buck grimaces, pressing the speakerphone button and setting his phone down on the bed. He starts to unpack his things for the first night of the festivities.

_"He's suffering in silence."_ Eddie sighs. _"He only asks for help when it's really rough. He keeps saying that he's sorry he ruined my weekend and that he could have just stayed with my tia, but…"_

"No, yeah, you wouldn't have had any fun if you were just worried about him the whole time." Buck frowns when he thinks of his favorite kid being so selfless even when he's puking his guts out. "I'm having a hard time being excited, myself, when I know my little buddy is suffering."

_"Maybe you can call and say hi tomorrow, or send him a video of that one guy he likes… marshmellow or whatever."_ Eddie is very likely making a face while he says the djs name. Buck laughs imagining and walks to the bathroom to set down his hair supplies.

"I will!" Buck yells from across the room. "You ain't gotta be mad because you don't understand the music Christopher and I enjoy."

_"You're children. It makes sense you'd like an artist named after a white, fluffy waste of caloric intake."_

"Okay, boomer." Buck snorts and picks up the phone, taking it off speaker.

_"I'm a millennial, just like you, even if I don't feel like it." Eddie grumbles. "Not even close to boomer age, though. That's just rude."_

"Yeah, yeah." Buck smiles as he relaxes back against the twenty decorative pillows at the head of his bed. "See thats why I needed you here. Chimney and Mads are so _old!_ I'm going to be the third wheel to an _old couple_."

_"I'ma tell them you said that."_

"Please don't." Buck laughs. "I have to spend all weekend with them."

The two of them stay on the line in silence for a moment before Buck takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Seriously, man. I wish you were here."

Eddie doesn't say anything for a moment, and Buck's throat gets tight with worry.

_"I wish I was there, too, Evan."_ Eddie says, finally, and it makes Buck's throat even tighter with emotion instead.

"Next time, yeah? Send Chris my love." Buck squeezes out, nodding to himself, even though Eddie can't see him.

_"Try to have fun. We'll see you soon."_

Buck hangs up and throws his phone on the bed beside him. He groans and rubs his face, getting up to finish getting ready before Maddie can come bang on his hotel room door.

*****

_"I know you didn't just call to make sure I got home safe from work."_ Buck's voice is teasing and Eddie cracks a smile in response, despite his previously somber mood.

"Hey, no, I need a favor." Eddie takes a seat on the bench in front of his locker and sucks in a deep breath. "I know you just got home from a crazy long shift and you probably wanna crash, but Cap just got a call from Jacqueline. Her daughter, the one away at college? She was in an accident. She's okay, I think, but she's in the hospital and Jac is flying out immediately."

_"Oh shit."_ Buck exhales heavily into the phone and Eddie can hear him scrambling to get up and turn off the tv. _"What do you need. Do they want me to come back and cover her? I knew I shouldn't have left. We were already thin."_

"No, no." Eddie smiles at Buck's readiness to be there for his team. Eddie understands. It's his family too. "No, your shift was already too long, Buck. I offered to cover the next four hours or so until they send us a couple loans from another station. It's fine, I've only been here a few hours. But Chris needs someone there. Carla can't stay, she's gotta get home soon, she works early. Can you go over and spend the night at my place?"

_"Yeah! Yeah, of course. I'll text Carla and let her know I'm on my way."_ Buck rushes the words out over the muffled sounds of moving about his apartment. Eddie shakes his head fondly.

"Be careful driving, Buck." Eddie frowns and his heart aches for his coworker and what she must be going through right now. "You sure you aren't too tired? Carla could probably bring him over there instead. I'm sure he's just gone to bed a couple minutes ago."

_"Nah, I haven't even eaten dinner, so I'm still super wide awake."_ Buck laughs. _"I'm gonna jack some of that leftover lasagna in your fridge, by the way. I'm starving."_

"Help yourself to anything, man. What's mine is yours." Eddie laughs back, but he means it and the gratitude and sincerity are obvious in his tone. "And sleep in my bed. Last time you crashed on the couch, you complained about your back for a week."

_"Shut up, I did not."_ Buck sighs into the phone. _"Fine, jusg don't wake me up and kick me out when you get home, jerk."_

"Wouldn't dream of it." Eddie snorts. "Be safe, alright man. Just call me if anything comes up. I really appreciate you doing this."

_"Seriously, Eddie. It's not a problem. You be safe out there, too."_

The line disconnects and Eddie breathes a little easier than he had when he'd heard about Jacqueline's kid. As a parent himself, hearing about any kid getting hurt always tugs at a nerve, but talking to Buck always seems to calm him down. He feels settled knowing that his son is with Buck, and trusts his best friend with Chris more than he ever thought he'd trust anyone.

He shoots a quick text to Carla and gets up to rejoin the rest of the crew upstairs.

*****

Eddie is right in the middle of his sister's wedding reception when he returns Buck's call with FaceTime.

Eddie is with a handsome man that Buck has never seen a picture of, that he can remember, and both men are smiling widely and definitely a bit drunk.

_"Buck, this is Tio Manny's kid, I think I told you about him. He's a fancy 'ol police officer and we graduated high school together."_

"Oh, oh! No, yeah, I remember you telling me a story about your friend from high school, Carlos. You definitely mentioned he was a cop. You didn't mention he was your cousin, though."

_"That's because we're not actually cousins anymore. My mom has now moved on to her fourth husband. But I like Mundo's family way more, so I stuck around even after my mom divorced husband number two, Mundo's uncle. Manny told me that I'd always be welcome in their clan."_

_"Abuela's favorite grandkid back in the day, didn't ever matter to her that he wasn't blood. She was always saying I should be more like my little cousin and stay out of trouble. Kid was the worst kissass, I swear."_

"I would love to hear stories about troublemaker Eddie." Buck grins into the phone just as another head pops up in the corner of the screen.

_"Ooh, who is that? Man, seriously? Another hot firefighter? I gotta tell my dad we relocated to the wrong FD. I would fit right in with you guys."_

_"Cool it, Casanova. Sorry about my boyfriend. He thinks he's funny. Wait, did you just imply my cousin was hot? What the fuck, TK?"_ Carlos frowns and elbows his _very_ handsome boyfriend.

Buck laughs at the interaction as the pair of bickering men walk away from Eddie. He feels his face heat at the compliment and he tries to tamp down the smile before Eddie focuses his attention back on him.

_"Sorry about them. They're drunk. But everyone here is super nice. You'd like them."_

"I'm sure I would." Buck nods, eyes going soft at how relaxed and carefree Eddie looks. It's like he's completely in his element there, visiting family and making new friends. "You seem like you're having a really good time. You disappointed you're coming back tomorrow night?"

Eddie's face makes a complicated expression that Buck can't decipher before holding up a finger and starting to walk away from the rest of the party.

The background music gets quieter, the screen gets dark and then suddenly brighter than ever. Eddie faces the screen once again and it's clear he's inside a house now, away from the celebration.

_"Buck, I am dying to get back there. I…"_ He pauses and furrows his brow. _"Christopher and I miss home. We miss_ **_you_ ** _. He's not just saying that to be polite, Buck. The kid won't shut up about you to anyone who would listen. It's 'Buck did that' and 'Buck taught me this' and honestly, man? My entire family thinks we're uh… Let's just say they want to know why I didn't bring you to the wedding."_

"Why would you…" Buck frowns and shakes his head before it dawns on him why someone would suggest that, and also why Eddie looks so nervous. "Oh."

_"Yeah, I know, it's stupi-"_

"Why didn't you?" The words are out of Buck's mouth before he realizes he's just interrupted Eddie calling the idea of bringing Buck as a date stupid. He flushes red and stutters out an attempt to take back the sincerity of the question. "Yeah, no, definitely stupid. I just mean... I could've helped take care of Chris, given you more time to catch up with old friends…"

Buck bites his lip and looks away before rubbing his eyes. He realizes now that his suggestions make it sound _more_ like they're a domestic couple instead of _less_. Buck feels embarrassed and his eyes burn and he doesn't want to be so obvious and vulnerable, but that's just how he gets around Eddie. And Christopher. They both make his throat close up with emotion. They make him want to hug them and hold them and take care of them. 

_"Buck."_ Eddie's voice is practically a whisper, and he sounds apologetic. Buck can't take that right now, so he just shakes his head and stands up abruptly.

"Hey, I gotta go. You get back to your party, okay? Have fun. You got a big day of travel tomorrow." Buck forces a smile into the phone, not quite meeting Eddie's searching gaze. "I'll be there to pick you guys up, alright?"

_"Yeah."_ Eddie agrees softly and nods back. _"See you soon, Evan."_

Buck hangs up and gasps in a deep breath before throwing his phone onto the couch behind him and walking into the kitchen for a cup of water. He chokes the liquid down and stares and the counter for a moment.

He shakes the conversation out of his head and goes upstairs to change into clothes for a run.

*****

_"One sec, one sec."_ Buck shouts into the phone and the sound of water shutting off comes through the speaker before Buck's voice returns, clearer and louder this time. _"Sup Eddie?"_

"Hey." Eddie holds the phone to his ear and smiles to himself. He paces across the empty sidewalk and chews at his lip. "Did I get you at a bad time."

_"Nah, just finishing up the dishes. What's going on, man?"_

"So, uh... I've been thinking." Eddie takes a deep breath, but no words follow. He squeezes his eyes shut, willing his courage to find him.

_"You just call to tell me you've been thinking, or you gonna share exactly what it is you've been thinking about?"_ Buck's tone is playful and teasing, like it always is when they talk on the phone, and it renews Eddie's determination.

"You should let me take you to dinner." Eddie exhales the suggestion in one long breath, pressing his lips together afterward in anticipation for Buck's response.

_"Yeah?"_ Buck laughs, clearly surprised. " _What did I do to deserve this complimentary dinner?"_

Eddie almost rolls his eyes as he learns that Buck doesn't understand the intent behind Eddie's gesture. Instead he smiles, and laughs back with a fondness he can't seem to shake every time Buck is oblivious to how in love Eddie is with him.

"You're you." He answers simply.

_"I'm…"_ Buck trails off. _"Eddie, what's this about?"_

"Can we-" Eddie clears his throat and walks up the pathway from the street. "Can you come open the door and let me in? I feel like this would be easier to explain in person."

The door opens just as Eddie has reached it, and Buck lowers the phone in his hand when Eddie hangs up.

"Eddie, what-"

"I love you." Eddie blurts out. Buck's eyes open wider and he blinks in shock. Eddie shakes his head. "You know I love you. We've said it before. Several times. But I've recently figured out that I'm actually _in_ love with you. And it's a thing that's been growing for a while, and it took me a long time to realize, because I've cared about you for _so long_ it feels second nature."

Eddie swallows, breathless from anxiety as well as talking much faster than he typically would.

"Evan, I want to be more to you." Eddie crosses his arms nervously, unsure of what to do with his hands. "And I'm hoping that maybe you want that too, and that you'll let me take you on a date. A real date. Where instead of coming in for a beer and videogames, I walk you to your door afterwards and kiss you goodnight."

Buck reaches out and grabs one of Eddie's wrists, untangling his arms from where they were nervously held to his chest. He drags Eddie into the apartment and shuts the door behind them before pressing Eddie up against it.

Buck's lips find Eddie's with purpose, his hands coming up to Eddie's face to run his thumbs against the stubble there as they both press to deepen the kiss. Eddie moans in relief and his fingers come up to brush against Buck's spine, but Buck pulls away then his forehead against Eddie's. They breathe the same warm air and Buck laughs softly, his smile so infectious that Eddie starts to laugh as well.

"I'm so glad you caught up, man." Buck leans away and looks into his best friend's eyes. "I've been in love with you for ages, I just wasn't sure you would ever feel the same."

Eddie grins and arches an eyebrow.

"So, that's a yes to the date?"

"Yes." Buck laughs loudly, pulling Eddie away from the door and into a crushing hug. "One condition though."

"You name it." Eddie mumbles into his neck, squeezing him back just as tight.

"At the end of the date?" Buck pulls back from the hug and laces their fingers together. He bites his lip and looks Eddie up and down. Eddie swallows and nods for him to continue. "At the end of the night, you _still_ come in for beer and videogames."

Eddie lets out a startled laugh and yanks the blonde man back into his arms.

"Yeah, I can do that, you dork." Eddie whispers before leaning in to seal the deal with another kiss.


End file.
